


do you know how my heart flutters?

by hoeunki



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Donghyun's just really in love with Youngmin, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: Donghyun and Youngmin go on a date to the amusement park. Soft gay fluff ensues.





	do you know how my heart flutters?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be less than 1k but I got too carried away...whoops. hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> title taken from MXM's Good Day because, well...yeah.

“Hyung, come here,” Donghyun calls out to his boyfriend, who’s crouched down on the ground with his camera in hand. He’s facing one of the attractions, one of those carousels that have suspended chairs attached, trying to capture it in motion as it spins. The shutter clicks, one, two times before Youngmin gets up and walks over. Proudly, he holds out the camera for Donghyun to see.

“Isn’t this a good shot?” His eyes twinkle whenever he shows Donghyun his photos. It’s adorable. 

They’re at an amusement park today. Spring arrived with cool breezes and fluttering butterfly wings and Youngmin had appeared at their shared doorstep with a bouquet of tulips, like the charming prince of Donghyun’s dreams. (Of course, Donghyun  _ has  _ dreamt of Youngmin on multiple occasions, but that’s another story.)

The two of them haven’t been on dates lately, with all the schoolwork and projects piling up. So when Youngmin presented him with the flowers and held his hands as he sung him a little serenade, Donghyun’s weak heart melted into a little puddle of goo.

“Yes,” Donghyun answers, linking arms with Youngmin. “It’s very professional-looking.”

Youngmin beams, his chest puffing up with pride. It makes Donghyun want to coo, because when you have a cute boyfriend who acts like a child, how could you not? Donghyun has a soft spot for all of Youngmin’s little quirks and habits, the way he pouts and puffs his cheeks out, the little nose scrunch he does when he smiles sometimes, the way he scratches the back of his neck when he’s nervous. Or maybe Donghyun just has a soft spot for Youngmin in general. Sewoon always tells him he’s whipped but Donghyun would say the same thing about him and Jaehwan (“Isn’t his laugh just adorable?” “To be frank, Sewoon, he sounds like a dying animal.” “...But a cute one, right?”).

Donghyun hugs the giant stuffed alpaca that Youngmin won to his chest. Its wool is colored a pastel pink and it has a ribbon around its neck. Donghyun idly wonders how good Youngmin would look like in a bowtie. Probably really attractive. 

Youngmin nudges him out of his daydream. “Didn’t you say you wanted to go on one of those with me?”

Donghyun blinks. “One of what?” Youngmin points to the giant ferris wheel in the distance. 

“You said that after you came back from Osaka last summer. Remember?” 

Donghyun does remember saying that. His trip to Osaka was fun and exciting, and his family had ridden the massive Tempozan ferris wheel that overlooked the city and its harbour. It was pretty romantic, Donghyun thought, if just the two of them went alone. 

“You remembered?”

Youngmin has a pretty good memory if he’s able to recall that far. Donghyun can’t even remember what he ate for dinner last night. 

Youngmin looks down at him as they stroll along the game booths. “Of course I remember.” He turns his head away as he shyly adds, “I always pay special attention to you.”

Donghyun smiles because  _ aw,  _ shy Youngmin is his favorite Youngmin because he gets all blushy and flustered. Donghyun leans up and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, watching with satisfaction as Youngmin’s ears turn red. 

As they make their way to the ferris wheel, Youngmin stops a couple of times to snap pictures of the scenery or people on the rides. One of the perks of having a photographer boyfriend is that Donghyun constantly has aesthetic updates for his Instagram. 

“Let’s take a selfie,” Donghyun suggests as they wait in line. Youngmin looks a bit reluctant so Donghyun bats his eyes prettily and juts his lower lip out in a tiny pout and sure enough, Youngmin sighs and relents. 

Donghyun whips out his phone and turns on the front camera, wrapping his arm around Youngmin’s waist to pull him closer. Youngmin holds the stuffed alpaca between them and smiles for the picture. When Donghyun’s done taking it, he assesses the photo carefully. After all, he needs to make sure the lighting’s flattering. 

“We look so cute!” he squeals, showing Youngmin the selfie. Youngmin nods in approval and Donghyun sends it to their groupchat.

 

_ the best roommatez (4) _

**dongdongie:** [sent a picture attachment]

**sparrowboi:** ew why r u guys so groos

**sparrowboi** : *gross

**dongdongie:** shut up woojin you’re just jealous bc we’re cute and you’re not

**hwistle like a missile:** awww!!! You guys are so couple goals <3333 

**hwistle like a missile:** also yeah back off wooj why don’t you get yourself a boyfriend first

**hwistle like a missile:** oh wait you’re emotionally constipated to do anything about jihoon whoops

**sparrowboi:** SUHT UP DEAWHI I WILL LITERALY END U

**sparrowboi:** I KJOE WHAG CKASS U HAV NEXT SO DONT THINJ I WONT COMR AND FITE U

**hwistle like a missile:** :)

**dongdongie:** what have i done

 

“What did the kids say?” Youngmin tries to peek at the conversation but Donghyun pockets his phone away so that he doesn’t see their roommates fighting. Youngmin’s a bit protective of the two and scolds them whenever they argue and Donghyun doesn’t really need their useless bickering to get in the way of his and Youngmin’s date. 

“Daehwi thinks it’s cute.” Youngmin smiles and thankfully doesn’t ask about Woojin. 

It’s their turn to get on, and Donghyun tugs on Youngmin’s sleeve. They climb into a green carriage (Youngmin lets Donghyun on first, like the gentleman he is) and Donghyun takes a seat, bouncing his leg excitedly as the door closes and the wheel begins to rotate. 

The first few moments are silent, filled only with the sounds of Youngmin’s camera periodically clicking away. He pauses a few times to check the outcome of his pictures, and Donghyun thinks that Youngmin looks kind of cool when he’s so focused. 

Donghyun leans back, tucking his feet underneath as he sits cross-legged. He stares out at the view, the wide expanse of buildings that stretches to the horizon and the tiny specks of people that dot the ground beneath them. It’s mid-afternoon, not quite the time when the sun begins to set and the sky has stripes of pinks and oranges smeared across it. It’s more of a dusty blue, as if the sky hadn’t quite woken up just yet and it just needed a few more moments to regain its color. It had rained in the late morning so Donghyun understood.

He steals a glance at Youngmin, who has his camera down and is likewise sitting quietly and admiring the view. Truthfully, Donghyun thought the ride would be more romantic, with more hand-holding and cuddling. There’s a pang of disappointment that stings at his heart but Donghyun is quick to dispel it. He should be feeling grateful that Youngmin even took him here in the first place. 

Donghyun props his elbow up and turns back to the window.  _ Oh well.  _

They’re close to the top of the ferris wheel when there’s another loud ‘snap!’ that startles Donghyun just a bit. He looks at Youngmin, who’s pointing the lens straight at him.

“Give me a warning next time you do that,” Donghyun says, clutching his heart. 

Youngmin gets up and moves next to Donghyun, holding the camera out for Donghyun to take. Donghyun peers down at the screen and his breath hitches. 

In the photo, Donghyun’s sitting as he was just moments ago, but it almost seems as though he’s posing. The sunlight filtering through the window frames him in a kind of glow that makes him look, quite honestly, really good. 

When he tilts his head up at Youngmin, his boyfriend is staring at him with a small, endearing smile that makes Donghyun’s heart skip a beat. He feels his cheeks heating up at the proximity of their faces, which is stupid, because they’ve already kissed hundreds of times.

“I couldn’t help it,” Youngmin admits, reaching to brush Donghyun’s fringe aside. “You just looked so beautiful in the moment.”

It’s times like these when Donghyun thinks his heart is about to explode. He’s been called handsome, attractive, and good-looking by loads of people, and he’s grown accustomed to smiling bashfully and bowing his head in thanks. But when Youngmin tells him that he’s beautiful, so quiet that only Donghyun can hear, Donghyun can’t ever find the strength to look Youngmin straight in the eyes. 

Sewoon’s right. He really  _ is _ whipped. 

Donghyun looks down, avoiding eye contact as he shifts in his seat. “...I hate it when you say things like that.”

Youngmin raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

Donghyun inhales deeply. “I never know how to respond! You can’t just compliment me like that and expect me to be all ‘oh, thanks’ and leave it there. I always feel inclined to say something else.”

Youngmin is quiet for awhile until he chuckles. Donghyun feels his chin being lifted up by Youngmin’s slender fingers and looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“You don’t need to say anything, Donghyun.” His voice is so soft, almost a whisper. Donghyun can practically hear his heartbeat resonating in the space around them.

Youngmin smiles fondly. 

“All I need in return is your love.”

Donghyun’s eyes flutter to a close as Youngmin presses their lips together in a gentle kiss. He sighs dreamily as Youngmin moves the camera to the side and pulls Donghyun closer, one hand on the small of his back. 

When they break apart, Donghyun smacks Youngmin on the shoulder. “You’re so disgustingly cheesy.” He tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. Did people in the adjacent carriages see them making out?

Youngmin nuzzles into his shoulder, grinning ever so brightly as he intertwines their fingers together. “But you love it. I know you do.” Donghyun doesn't deny it, being the sap that he is. Youngmin kisses Donghyun’s ear, and the two of them sit peacefully for the remainder of the ride. 

“How was your date?” Daehwi asks, as Donghyun and Youngmin walk back into the dorm. He’s sitting on top of Woojin for once. Woojin scowls at them and attempts to tickle Daehwi, but the younger boy has his arms pinned down with his feet.

Donghyun looks over at Youngmin, who sets the alpaca onto the sofa and tucks it underneath a blanket so that only its head is peeking out. 

“Really, really good,” he replies. Donghyun must’ve saved an entire nation in his past life or something. He’s sure of it. There's no other way the gods would have blessed him with the most precious boy in the world otherwise.

Youngmin stands up and casually grabs Donghyun’s hand, pulling him towards the kitchen. “Let's cook dinner.”

“They're so domestic,” he hears Woojin say. It does weird things to Donghyun's stomach because his head is flooded with images of mini Youngmins running around and it's almost too much to handle.

But he realizes, eventually, that it's these little things that Youngmin does that makes him feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush. The hand holding and the kisses, the presents and the photographs, the smiles meant for him and only him.

Donghyun doesn’t need any extravagant declarations of love, and that’s okay. Having Youngmin in his life is all he could ever ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> holler at me @[takadactyl](https://twitter.com/takadactyl) :)


End file.
